Eclipse Total del Corazón
by Lady Jane Baratheon
Summary: Selyse Florent lo creia y lo sentia, sabia que podia darle un varon a Stannis Baratheon, creia que esa noche iba a cambiar su vida, pero no penso que podia pasar lo que siempre pasaba.


Lady Selyse Florent miraba la pared con la vista perdida, las lágrimas caían sobre sus ojos con sutileza. Todos los días antes del amanecer se sentaba frente a la ventana pensando en toda su fatídica vida y en lo inservible que había sido, principalmente para él, aquel que últimamente le daba hasta pudor nombrarlo, él era frio y distante, y ella solo quería un poco de amor de aquel hombre con el cual se casó.

El ruido de la puerta abrirse la desconcentro, allí lo vio, avanzando hacia ella con su elegancia y hombría, ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Mi rey - le dijo con un tono que inspiraba confianza, Aunque ya no la sentía en absoluto.

La mujer observaba la tristeza de su marido en sus ojos, se contuvo por correr a abrazarlo.

- Selyse...- susurro sin mirarla. La Florent se acercó y lo tomo de las manos.

- No es necesario que vengas a visitarla, no es tu obligación - le dijo con tono autoritario pero las palabras en su boca eran suaves.

- ¡Ella es mi hija! – gritó, estremeciendo a su mujer. - Solo...quería...saber cómo estaban. - dijo girándose sobre sus talones y en tono conmovedor, encaminándose hacia la salida.

Selyse corrió hacia la puerta y la cerro violentamente. Stannis la miro sorprendido y luego hizo su característico ruido con sus dientes.

Puedo darte lo que quieres, mi rey – La esposa lo dijo tan convencida que Stannis se sorprendió por la seguridad que sostenía en sus palabras.

La Florent en los últimos días se sentía más confiada como mujer, sentía que podía darle el varón que tanto ansiaba su marido.

No lo dudo…- respondió secamente – pero no hoy, Selyse, no quiero perder tiempo – las palabras de él fueron un insulto para ella.

¡Es mi deber! – los ojos desorbitados de ella asustaron al Baratheon. – Debo darte un hijo, sí que debo, sí que debo, sí que debo… – Selyse comenzó a caminar por toda la habitación repitiendo constantemente las palabra, mientras sus lágrimas caían como agua en una cascada.

Stannis intento detenerla pero era inútil, la mujer no escuchaba.

¡Selyse! – grito tomando de los brazos fuertemente y obligándola a mirarlo.

Yo puedo mi rey – le dijo acariciando el pecho de su marido, mientras las lágrimas volvían a recorrer el curso que habían recorrido toda la mañana.

Stannis cerró los ojos lamentándose por la mujer., ella no tenia la culpa de lo miserable que era su vida, ni tampoco la de él.

Selyse aprovechó que su esposo no lo miraba y junto sus labios ásperos con los suaves y cálidos de él.

Stannis hizo una mueca y se la quitó violentamente de encima, tomándola fuertemente de los brazos. Los ojos de furia de él se encontraron con los tristes de Selyse.

Al verla comprendió que ella lo único que quería era amor, amor que él jamás le podría dar.

El Baratheon estaba estupefacto ante la actuación de su esposa, ya hacia demasiado tiempo que había rehusado a tocarla, no sentía nada, solo la respetaba porque era su mujer y madre de su hija, pero no la amaba y eso estaba más que claro.

Mi rey…yo puedo…puedo hacerlo – dijo temblorosa la Florent.

El rey sin corona la observo unos instantes, ¿y si tenía razón?, ¿si esta vez podía cumplir con darle aquel heredero que tanto ansiaba?.

Stannis se convenció después de unos minutos y junto bruscamente sus labios con los de ella, comenzó a acariciarla suavemente, no romántico, no dulce, solo frio y obligado.

Selyse se estremeció cuando la desnudo y la recostó sobre la cama, observo como su hombre no la miraba, solo cumplía con su deber. Ella en algún lugar de su ser sentía que esa noche iba a cambiar su vida para siempre, lo sentía hasta en sus huesos.

Stannis la penetro no violentamente, pero tampoco sutil. La mujer gemía y se retorcía, en los brazos de su marido, el gemido de él la estaba volviendo loca.

Stannis acabo con un gemido tosco, sin mirarla se vistió y salió dejándola desnuda sobre la cama, con las lágrimas posadas en sus ojos.

Selyse se recostó en posición fetal y abrazo sus rodillas, deseando que él la amase, aunque sea solo una noche., pero eso jamás iba a pasar y eso lo tenía sabido hacia bastante tiempo.

Él era Stannis Baratheon, no era su amor, solo era Stannis Baratheon.

Date vuelta  
De vez en cuando me pongo un poco  
más sola y tú nunca vuelves  
Date vuelta  
De vez en cuando me pongo un poco más cansada  
de escuchar el sonido de mis lágrimas  
Date vuelta  
De vez en cuando me pongo un poco más nerviosa  
de que lo mejor de todos los años se han ido  
Date vuelta  
De vez en cuando me pongo un poco más aterrada  
y luego veo la mirada en tus ojos  
Date vuelta, ojos brillantes  
De vez en cuando me caigo en pedazos  
Date vuelta, ojos brillantes  
De vez en cuando me caigo en pedazos

Date vuelta  
De vez en cuando me pongo un poco inquieta  
y sueño con algo salvaje  
Date vuelta  
De vez en cuando me pongo un poco desvalida  
y quedo como un niño en tus brazos  
Date vuelta  
De vez en cuando me pongo un poco enfadada  
y sé que tengo que salir y llorar  
Date vuelta  
De vez en cuando me pongo un poco más aterrada  
y luego veo la mirada en tus ojos  
Date vuelta, ojos brillantes  
De vez en cuando me caigo en pedazos  
Date vuelta, ojos brillantes  
De vez en cuando me caigo en pedazos

Y te necesito ahora esta noche,  
y te necesito más que nunca  
Y si tan solo me tomas fuerte,  
estaremos tomándonos para siempre  
Y solamente lo haremos bien,  
porque nunca estaremos mal  
Juntos podemos tomarlo al fin de la línea  
Tu amor es como una sombra en mí todo  
el tiempo (Todo el tiempo)  
Yo no sé qué hacer y estoy siempre en la oscuridad  
Estamos viviendo en un barril de pólvora y haciendo chispas

Realmente te necesito esta noche  
Por siempre va a empezar esta noche  
Por siempre va a empezar esta noche

Érase una vez me estaba enamorando pero  
ahora solo estoy cayendo a pedazos  
No hay nada que yo pueda hacer,  
un eclipse total del corazón  
Érase una vez había luz en mi vida pero ahora  
hay sólo amor en la oscuridad  
Nada puedo decir, un eclipse total del corazón

Date vuelta, ojos brillantes  
Date vuelta, ojos brillantes

Date vuelta  
De vez en cuando yo sé que nunca vas a ser  
el chico que siempre quisiste ser  
Date vuelta  
De vez en cuando yo sé que siempre serás  
el único chico quién me quería de la manera que yo soy  
Date vuelta  
De vez en cuando yo sé que no hay nadie en  
el universo tan mágico y maravilloso como tu  
Date vuelta  
De vez en cuando yo sé que no hay nada mejor,  
simplemente no hay nada que yo no haría  
Date vuelta, ojos brillantes  
De vez en cuando me caigo en pedazos  
Date vuelta, ojos brillantes  
De vez en cuando me caigo en pedazos

Y te necesito ahora esta noche, y te necesito más que nunca  
Y si tan solo me tomas fuerte,  
estaremos tomándonos para siempre  
Y solamente lo haremos bien,  
porque nunca estaremos mal  
Juntos podemos tomarlo al fin de la línea  
Tu amor es como una sombra en mí todo  
el tiempo (Todo el tiempo)  
Yo no sé que hacer y estoy siempre en la oscuridad  
Estamos viviendo en un barril de pólvora y haciendo chispas

Realmente te necesito esta noche  
Por siempre va a empezar esta noche  
Por siempre va a empezar esta noche

Érase una vez me estaba enamorando pero  
ahora solo estoy cayendo a pedazos  
No hay nada que yo pueda hacer,  
un eclipse total del corazón  
Érase una vez había luz en mi vida pero  
ahora hay sólo amor en la oscuridad  
Nada puedo decir, un eclipse total del corazón  
Un eclipse total del corazón  
Un eclipse total del corazón  
Date vuelta, ojos brillantes  
Date vuelta, ojos brillantes, date vuelta.

**Total Eclypse Of The Heart **(Bonnie Tayler)


End file.
